1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, a method and a computer readable medium.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, a supervising tool for minimizing the total cost of ownership (hereinafter referred to as TCO) of a copier has been commercialized in recognition of the need to minimize both cost and charges on FAX transmission or a number of copy sheets made by a copier.
Further, a prior art supervising tool capable of supervising a number of printing sheets made by a printer, collecting a print log of a network printer in a client computer, storing the print log in a server, and aggregating the stored print log has also been commercialized. With this supervising tool, a print log can be aggregated per department of a company or printer, when the print logs are collected.
However, even though analysis of a time period when a printer is frequently utilized and applications frequently used are required, the above-mentioned conventional supervising tool for supervising a number of prints is incapable of executing such analysis.